


Up To My Knees In Fake Happiness

by WhatIfImCheeseAndYoureNot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Depressing, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, i wrote this a month ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfImCheeseAndYoureNot/pseuds/WhatIfImCheeseAndYoureNot
Summary: I wrote a non-rhythmical or free flow poem in the view of Russia from Hetalia, it's pretty angsty





	Up To My Knees In Fake Happiness

Fatherland... Tragedies, tragedies written in the snow.

I've been wondering for so long now why do we exist?  
Is life even real? Why does this happen to us?  
I remember my childhood never full of happiness nor bliss.  
The past was harsh and should not have been made for any of us

Fatherland.... poetry, written in blood.

My heart is long gone, frozen to a crisp.  
My heart would beat to the beat of a drum, as fast and rapid as a cheetah could run.  
But now it is cold and the harshly frozen breeze goes by without much of a kiss.  
And as we learn these songs, the beat of the song to the beat to screams and the sound of their run.

Motherland... Happiness, happiness is written in sun.

Blood and gore, but never more.  
As I grow used to this, the beat of the soldiers run, forever a mark into my mind.   
And the bodies fall, and fall, until no more!  
For we won the war the war of the cold, coldest of wars, but not the war of our mind.

Motherland... Hope, hope written in flowers.

I stand in this snow up to my chest.  
We won the war my country is great!  
After all, that's what it's about, having pride in you as you represent your country, but I'm the best!  
How I miss my heart, but it's part of the last, part of the blood fall and the murder mass, isn't that just great??  
But alas, my heart's in the past, a past that's from oh so long ago.


End file.
